Trust No One
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: Torn. Cahills or... them? Amy or... her? Why did they choose me! Yea I'm HIM but seriously? They have to put me with her? Yea, it's supposed to be a lie, but... maybe, just maybe... No; never. Well... Dan/OC, Amy/Ian (Story is complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Trust No One**

**Chapter 1**

Ah, the com. center – the only place Evan had peace and quite.

Well, most of the time.

Sinead walked in and smiled, but it was one of those _"I'm beginning to trust you less and less but the only reason I'm putting up with you is because of Amy" _smiles. She grabbed her notebook and walked out.

As soon as the coast was clear, Evan pulled up his e-mail. Most of it was from Twitter, but one caught his eye. It was from someone he hadn't spoken to in a month – and for a good reason. It said:

_It's kind of scary that I'm younger than you and yet I'm better than you at practically everything except baking homemade chocolate chip cookies. (Seriously, guys aren't supposed to bake. I wonder what your "girlfriend" will say if you told her that you were crowned "Best Baker" and the only guy competing was you!) Ok, got to get down to business, Muffin Man :) V1 gave us a mission. You want details? Call – and get the number right this time; old ladies don't like being given amnesia shots. _

_Emily _

_PS: I think that lady still remembers you because every time she see's me, she'll give me a look like "Thank God her brother with the awful bowl haircut isn't here!"_

Evan froze. It's time. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Ello?" she said in her fake British accent that sounded so real he almost believed it.

"What do you mean 'mission'?" he hissed.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked again in her British accent.

"Emily; come on! I know it's you!"

"Emily? Who are you talking –? Oh no, you're Evan! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL AGAIN! I SWEAR, EVAN TOLLIVER, IF I FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER!"

"Sorry; wrong number!" He hung up quickly.

He dialed a different number and finally someone picked up, laughing their head off. "You called her _again?_ And I thought Casper was bad about it, but you've broken his record!"'

"What do you mean 'mission'?"

"Aw, has Attleboro made you weak?" Emily taunted.

"Emily…." he growled.

"Jez, Freckles, take a chill pill. We got a mission and I don't want to put up with your crap."

"Who is it?"

There was silence and Evan knew his little evil sister was smirking. "Your girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN! Answers to the reviews! Yippee!**

**bookgirl39: *smiles evilly* TEAM AMIAN!**

**kahillkid5: Thanks! And maybe… *grins like a 2 year old* But like I said, Team Amian!**

**Volcanic Lily: Actually, that was just for V5. He could still be V3 or just be a Vesper like Casper that's not in the Council. Thanks!**

**amianfan102: ok, let me just say 1) I love that name and 2) hee hee, dramatic music! **

**OK, back 2 the story.**

Ian was crouched down outside the closed door, listening in. Mission? Evan? On a mission? The same Evan who while he was watching the abused animal commercial (which Ian was still trying to figure out why they played those in America) started to tear up? The same Evan who's obsessed with his girlfriend?

Yea, it has to be another Evan.

"Yo Cuz!" Jonah whispered while he and Hamilton were creeping up next to him. "What're you doing?"

"Listening in on Evan's conversation," Ian whispered back.

"Yea," they heard Evan say, "I'll tell them. I don't see why you're ordering me around. I'm older than you and I'm in the council! Wait, what? Ok… ok… ok…. He got it? I purposely gave them the wrong address so that one of them – ok. Alright, _Emily, _I'll meet you there. And no, it's just a cover."

There was yelling from a phone that sounded like a girl, but it was cut off. Evan had hung up on her.

"Emily, huh?" Hamilton said. "Does anyone else want to throw him over the banister?"

The three guys smirked. Sinead walked in front of them and looked at them. She looked confused.

"Um…," she said, "do I want to know?"

The three of them looked at each other and silently made a decision. They grabbed her and pulled her down there by them.

"Yea," Jonah said, pulling her next to him, "Evan's talking to some girl named Emily and he said he would meet her there."

"That lying son of a Lucian!" Sinead said.

Ian turned his head and gave her an _excuse me_ look.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Force of habit."

Ian rolled his eyes. Evan opened the door unexpectedly. When he saw them, he gave them a confused look.

"Were you four listening in on my conversation?" he asked.

"No!" Jonah said. "We were… having a crawling race! ALRIGHT PEOPLE! GO!"

Everyone crawl-raced to Hamilton's room. Once they closed the door, it immediately opened back up and went into Jonah's room.

"Wrong… finish… line," Sinead said as if she was holding her breath. "Dang, Hamilton, what do you have in there?"

Ian jumped up and sprinted towards Jonah's room. "HA!"

"That's cheating!" Jonah said, jumping up and running after him.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Sinead yelled, running after them.

Hamilton stood up, looked at Evan, stuck his tongue out, and ran. Evan was standing there looking like a lost puppy. And best of all? Ian got everything they just did on video tape.

"We're _so _posting that on Youtube!" Hamilton said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**WARNING: If you're scared to see the Cahill's in Attleboro's kid side, this might trigger your fear and you may pass out or foam from the mouth because one of the branch is trying to protect them. *Gets shot with dart* Oh no, not again… *passes out while foaming from the mouth***

"Ian, pick up the phone…," Amy muttered. She was tapping her foot and looking around impatiently.

"Amy, chill," Dan said.

"Ello love," Ian said, answering the phone. Good thing Dan couldn't hear.

"Yea, hey to you to," she said. "Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"See, love, we were, uh,… messing with Evan and when he caught us on the ground on our knees, Jonah told him we were crawl racing and so we crawled from in front of the Com. Room into Hamilton's room, then immediately coming out because, good Lord, you're going to have to get POISON CONTROL for Hamilton's room to get that smell out. Anyways, I began running towards Jonah's room on foot, then they started chasing me and Jonah tackled me onto the couch and pointed in my face yelling "NO CHEATING!" so I chased him into his room, locked him, Sinead, and Hamilton in a closet and now I'm sitting in front of it so they can't get out!"

"PLEASE!" Hamilton yelled from the closet. "GET ME OUTTA HERE! SINEAD AND JONAH ARE MAKING THIS AWKWARD! OH MY GOSH HE THREATENING TO SING!"

Ian banged on the door. "I'm on the phone, here! Long distance isn't cheap!"

"Um, you speak German, right?" Amy asked, completely confused.

"Yes," he said calmly into the phone. "What do you need translating?"

"GOT IT!" Dan yelled.

"TELL AMY IF I BREAK HER DOOR, I'M SORRY!" Hamilton yelled.

"Don't you dare," Ian said.

"OHH GIRL!" Jonah yelled to the top of his lungs.

Hamilton began screaming like a girl. "SHUT HIM UP!"

Sinead began laughing. Hamilton stopped screaming, Sinead stopped laughing, and Jonah stopped singing.

"Is that…?" Hamilton asked.

Sinead gulped. "Yep!"

Jonah began screaming throwing himself up against the door.

"Ian, let us out!" he yelled. "There's a cockroach!"

Ian sighed. "MAN UP!"

He turned his attention back to the phone. "Love, I'm sorry; you were saying?"

"If this isn't a good time, I could call back…," she said slowly.

"IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Jonah screamed.

"Yea, um, well, I now know Jonah's and Hamilton's weakness," Ian said.

"NO!" the two boys screamed.

"You don't know mine," Sinead challenged.

Ian smirked. "Amy, can I call you back?"

"Sure," Amy said, a little relieved to get off the phone.

"Bye, love!"

He hung up, pushed the bed in front of the door, and sprinted all the way to Sinead's guest house to get her diary. He grabbed it, ran back, and jumped on the bed.

"You didn't," Sinead hissed.

"Oh, but I did!" Ian said like an excited two year old. He plopped down on the bed and opened it up.

"Dear diary," he read.

"NO!" Sinead screamed, slamming into the door. He laughed evilly and continued.

"What's wrong with me?" he read. "I like a guy who doesn't even like me. It's that weird Amy and Ian moment…." He stopped reading and smiled. He jumped up and began screaming "YES!"

Evan walked in. Ian was doing a disco move when he pointed at Evan and said "Ha!"

Evan gave him a strange look and slowly walked out of the room backwards. He went towards his car and left.

"Ok, I'll continue now," Ian said. "'They should go out. Amy even said so herself.'"

Ian's voice kept getting happier and happier. Then, he went berserko happy.

Hamilton began laughing as Ian went crazy with happiness.

"What are you laughing at?" Jonah hissed.

"The camera in your room's recording this," he whispered, "and I'm live feeding it to Amy as we speak."

**On the plane where Amy and Dan were….**

"Oh… my… God…," Dan said, laughing his head off as Ian grabbed the bed sheet and began acting like he was an airplane.

The two of them exploded with laughter. Dan could barely type he was laughing so hard, but he posted it to Youtube. In only an hour, it went viral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe you forgot we were in there for an HOUR!" Sinead snapped at Ian.

"I can," Ian said, still jumpy.

Sinead smirked. "You didn't read the whole thing, did you?"

Ian stopped smiling. "No! What do you mean?"

"Only that she," – Sinead giggled – "kissed Jake."

Ian's mouth dropped. "You're… kidding, right?"

Sinead shook her head, still smirking. "Don't get your French underwear in a wad. It was on the cheek. But I do know what will make you happy!"

"What?" all three boys asked.

"It was in front of Evan," Sinead said. "By the way, where is that son of a bi… biscuit?"

As Evan walked to the little shop on the corner, he thought about how from this phone call, his cover was soon to be blown. They were listening in on his conversation. He actually thought Ian, of all people, would've been more careful. The light rain made him think of Amy and how crushed she'd be when she found out that it was all a trick.

That made him smile.

When he walked inside, he saw his sister – sadly – across the street in the café. Her blonde hair had gotten longer and lighter, her blue eyes had gotten icier – the long way of saying, she'd grown up and became pretty, like their sister Cheyenne. He walked across the cobblestone street and sat down at the table she was at.

"'Sup, bro?" she said. Her black nails went great with her Nellie outfit.

"I thought you swore you never wanted to see our family again," Evan said.

She chuckled. "Listen, Evelyn, I don't want to see you, but I also don't want to risk being shot in between the eyes by Vesper 1."

"You talked to Casper and Cheyenne yet?" he asked.

"They're on their way."

"Oh, goodie, a family reunion.

"What?" a voice said behind him. "Don't want to see your favorite brother?"

"More like 'Don't want to be seen with you'," Evan said.

Casper and Cheyenne sat down. "Hey, Lil Sis!" Casper said, giving her a high-five. "Long time, no killing spree."

"Well…," Emily said. Cheyenne laughed. "He's scared."

"Who?" Casper asked. He saw Emily smirking at Evan. "No! Not little ginger!"

"He doesn't want to hurt his girlfriend," Emily taunted.

"Why not?" Cheyenne said with a laugh. "She's a Cahill! Slit the throat, snap her neck, and get out with no fingerprints! CA-PESH!"

Evan's face turned red. "I can't kill her," he growled. "If I do, V1 will have my head nailed on his wall!"

"Oh, Vesper up!" Casper said.

"Shut up," Cheyenne said. "You're scared of bats."

Casper flinched. "DON'T SAY IT!"

Cheyenne and Emily laughed while Casper glared. Evan looked down the street and saw Hamilton and Jonah, not even paying attention, arguing about butterfingers.

Evan jumped up and sprinted down the sidewalk, dodging people left and right. He had knocked his chair down. Casper, Cheyenne, and Emily saw them too.

"Go in the shop," Emily said. "I'll stall."

"That's suicide!" Casper and Cheyenne hissed.

"They don't know me, geniuses! Now SCRAM!"

Casper ran down the street as if he was chasing Evan while Cheyenne faked by yelling, "Give me back my wallet!"

"Or just run after him!" Emily mumbled.

Ok, Hamilton and Jonah were coming. She saw the taxi coming. This old man walked by right when the taxi was in the target spot. She threw herself at the side as if the man shoved her. She slammed into the side. Jonah and Hamilton ran over to help her.

"Dude," Hamilton said to the old man, "watch what you're doing!"

"You ok?" Jonah asked Emily.

"Yea," she moaned. She grabbed her left arm. "Well, no."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, yesterday I just got my cast off my arm because I was in a skiing accident, and my doctor told me to take it easy," she lied in a _Ow, I'm a innocent little 13 year old who just got hurt _voice. "This is not taking it easy, if you ask me."

"Come on," Hamilton said, helping her to her feet. He looked at Jonah. "Do you think Sinead would know how to fix her arm?"

"Yea, come on," Jonah said. "We're burning daylight."

When Emily began walking, she started limping.

"Great," Jonah said. "It's worse than we thought."

"It's alright," she said in a _I'll be ok_ voice. "I'll just walk it out."

"No," Hamilton said. "That ankle looked sprained. Come on, we'll get Ian to come pick us up."

"Are you guys sure? Y'all don't have to do this."

"We're used to it," Jonah said.

Emily faked a weak smile. _Easier than cake, _she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Leave it to Hamilton and Jonah to pick up a complete stranger and want to help them.

Ian sat in the drivers seat, his right foot on the gas pedal, his left foot no where near the brake. He remembered one of the very few times he and his father actually did something just the two of them. It was when he was ten, and his father had told him, "When you get old enough to drive, only drive with one foot. If you put your left foot on the brake, it messes them up. Ok?"

His elbow was propped on the window, and his head was propped on his fist. The silver mustang sped down the road, way over the speed limit. Ian had already decided: Jonah got backseat with the girl, because Ian did not feel like waiting for Hamilton to squeeze back there and squish the other person.

Jonah had said the girl had a sprained ankle, a maybe broken arm, and a cut on her face. Sinead told Ian that if he didn't go get them that he was going to be kicked to Australia. He didn't believe her until she kicked him in the abdomen.

As he pulled up to the place they wanted them to meet them at, he saw that Jonah wasn't kidding when he said that the girl was hurt. Her face was red and every time someone looked at her, she'd look at them with a _hello, have you never seen someone hurt before _look.

Ian let the top down on the convertible. He got out and asked what happened.

"Some old dude pushed me into the side of a taxi," she said with a tone that said "and when I see him, I will kill him and throw his guts into the ocean for the sharks".

"That's odd," Ian said. "Why would he do that?"

"Beats me," she said, still holding her arm.

"Come on," Ian said. "Can you make it to the car?"

"Yea," she said getting up. She limped to the car, hopped into the backseat on one foot, and buckled up. Jonah and Hamilton were both lost in space. "If y'all don't hurry up, I'm going to climb up front."

Jonah and Hamilton snapped out of it immediately. Jonah climbed in the back behind Hamilton. Ian face-palmed and got inside. He cranked the car and they shot off. The girl seemed nice to Ian, but something about her was different. _Maybe it's because she's not a Cahill… I think_, Ian thought.

Casper, Cheyenne, and Evan had ducked behind a building and were watching their sister the whole time.

"She fed herself to the dogs for us!" Casper whispered in total shock.

"Yea," Cheyenne said in equal shock. "Do you think she was really hurt?"

"She wouldn't have played it that long it she wasn't," Evan said.

"So she's heading into the belly of the beast," Casper said. "How're we going to get her out?"

"_We _aren't," Cheyenne said. "But she is. She's going to get out by herself. Don't you guys remember when she was in 2nd grade and one day she snuck out of class right under the teachers noses, snuck into mom's car, and went home with her while she was dropping us off without being seen?"

"No," Casper said.

"You never do," Cheyenne mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the mustang pulled into the driveway, Saladin was on the roof, _Mrrp-_ing at the car. When he saw Ian, he hissed and climbed down, jumping into the tree next to the house.

"Well, hello to you too!" Ian grumbled, shutting the ignition off. Everyone got out and Hamilton shut the door behind Emily.

"Why do you look familiar?" he asked.

"Me?" Emily asked. "I don't think we've met before…."

"No, I mean, you look like someone. Jonah, who is it? It's on the tip of my tongue!"

"Come on, bro; she isn't related to _him_!" Jonah said.

"Who?" Emily asked.

Jonah laughed. "He thinks you look like Evan Tolliver, this geek that our cousin dates. Where _is _he? He's been gone for hours! I swear if he's cheating on Amy, I'll –"

Emily laughed despite the pain. "Evan? Cheat?" She laughed harder. "He doesn't have the _guts _to cheat!"

The three guys looked at her with confusion. "How do you know Evan?" 

"We go _way _back!" she said. _Yea, to birth,_ she thought.

Ian gave her a suspicious look, but opened the door anyways and the four of them walked in. Sinead was standing in the kitchen, waiting for them. When she saw Emily, she smiled.

"Hey, I'm Sinead!" she said.

"I'm Emily," she said.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone who just got hurt," Sinead said.

"Thank you," Emily said.

Sinead chuckled. "Let's look at that arm." She took her over to the couch where Sinead began to straighten it up slowly. Faking, Emily began saying, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Sinead stopped and said, "Yea, it's probably cracked. I got just the thing for it."

Sinead walked over to her bag in the corner as the guys went upstairs. She pulled out the things you make a cast with and came back. As she began fixing her arm, she began talking.

"So where are you from?" Sinead asked.

"Wyoming," Emily said.

Sinead kept wrapping her arm, not even realizing the biggest hint Emily just gave her.

"That's cool. Got any brothers or sisters?"

"Three," she said.'

"I have two brothers, Ned and Ted."

"Awesome," Emily said, not really interested. Evan, Cheyenne, and Casper pulled up in the Jeep. Casper and Cheyenne hid in the backseat while Evan came in.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Evan asked as he took off his jacket.

"Sitting; what does it look like?" Emily answered sarcastically.

The boy's, who were upstairs looking downstairs over the railing, looked at each other, just now putting two and two together.

Evan rolled his eyes. "I mean what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got hit by a taxi."

"Does your mom know?"

"No…," Emily said as if it wasn't important.

Sinead just finished wrapping her arm up. "All done with your arm. Anything else?"

"No, I think my foot will be fine," Emily said. She got up off of the couch.

"Evan, since you know her so well, why don't you take her home?" Ian suggested with a smirk. Evan glared and grabbed his jacket again.

"Get your stuff," Evan told Emily.

Emily sighed. "Seriously? Of all of the people in the world to take me home, it's you. I'd rather walk."

Jonah and Hamilton laughed. "We know your pain! Remember, it was Ian's idea."

Sinead face-palmed.

Evan opened the door and ushered Emily out. She mouthed _why me _to the boys. Jonah and Hamilton snickered.

As the two of them walked to the car, Emily began fiddling with that cast. "Casper does have his knife with him, right?" she mumbled.

"When doesn't he?" Evan asked. Casper and Cheyenne had climbed up front and were waiting on them. Casper, who was the most impatient person besides Emily that Evan had ever met, began moving his hand, telling them to hurry up. Emily had ran down the driveway and hopped in the backseat.

Casper rolled down the window. "GINGER IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, I WILL COME OUT THERE AND GET YOU!"

Evan rolled his eyes and got in the car. "There, you happy?"

"Very," Casper grumbled, flooring the gas pedal, but the car didn't move. Casper began looking around. "Why isn't this stupid thing working?"

"It's in park," Cheyenne said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh," Casper said, putting the car in drive. He tried again and this time it worked.

"Hey, give me your knife," Emily said.

Casper sighed and took it out. He passed it back and she began slicing through that cast like it was butter. She accidentally cut herself; she cursed.

"Nice language," Casper said.

"Like you're any better," Emily said, throwing the cast out the window. "Where're we going?"

"You'll see," Cheyenne said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Volcanic Lily – I know exactly what you mean because I feel the same way. You got to love Casper the Bat Magnet.**

**The Ninja Master – thanks! :)**

Sinead looked at the door in a daydream. She opened the palm of her hand and revealed strands of blonde hair while there were a pair of scissors in her other hand. Jonah, Ian, and Hamilton looked at her from over the railing as if she was scaring them.

"Sinead," Jonah asked, "you ok?"

Sinead looked up at him and noticed the strands of hair in her hand.

"Seriously," Hamilton said, "you gave her a hair cut?"

Sinead didn't answer; she just walked upstairs and went to the Command Center where everyone followed her. She put the hair in a scanner and scanned it for DNA. It came up with criminal records, charts, warrants for her arrest, and more. But Sinead was only looking for one thing.

"She said she had three brothers and sisters and Hamilton, didn't you say she looked like Evan?" Sinead said.

"Yea…," Hamilton said.

"I think Evan's her brother," Sinead said. "Ok, here we go."

Sinead clicked a link and a video came up of a family trying to take a picture. She clicked play. (Italic=video)

_The two blonde twins in back were standing still until the brother stepped on the sister's foot. _

"_OUCH! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!" the girl screamed. _

"_Ha-ha!" the blonde boy said._

_The girl slapped him. They began arguing. The girl sitting up front kicked the red headed boy in the shin. _

"_Ow! What was that for?" he asked._

"_What?" she said innocently, smirking._

"_Come here, you little twerp!" _

_The red head (Evan) began chasing the little girl. She was laughing her head off. Then she stopped, causing him to trip over her. He got up, but she jumped on his back, beating his head with her fists and putting him in a choke hold. _

"_CASPER! CHEYENNE! CALM DOWN!" the mom yelled, trying to get Cheyenne to let go of Casper's throat. When she finally did, Casper pounced. _

_The dad wasn't trying to help Evan out – he was giving the girl pointers. _

"_Ok, now punch him in the stomach!"_

"_DAD!" Evan yelled, gasping for breath._

"_You'll be fine. Now Emily, kick him."_

"_JAMES!" the mom yelled. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"_

"_Oh, that's right." He began trying to pull the two younger one off one another, but the girl (Emily) kept beating Evan in the face. _

"_CASPER THESE ARE NEW!" Cheyenne yelled. She yanked out a knife and began chasing Casper. He screamed like a girl and ran. _

_Evan began blocking his face as Emily punched him harder than a seven year old should be able to do._

_Casper ran into view and ran into the camera. The rest was black and white static.  
><em>

Every stood there with their mouths wide open. Sinead was probably the most shocked.

"I've been working… WITH A FREAKING WYOMING?" Sinead screamed.

"He deserved it," Ian growled heartlessly.

"AMEN!" Jonah said. He gave Ian a high five.

"We got to tell Amy," Hamilton said.

"Let me tell her," Sinead said.

"We're all going to tell her," Hamilton said. "Now, get to calling."

Sinead pulled up Skype and began calling Amy who was online. Dan answered with a smile.

"'Sup, my cousins who have raided my stash of skittles!" He shot a look at Hamilton. Hamilton's face turned red.

"Where's Amy?" Sinead asked.

"She's taking a nap. One sec. AMY, GET UP!"

Amy looked at Dan and snatched the computer. "What do you want?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Evan is Casper and Cheyenne's brother," Jonah blurted faster than Sinead could say Evan.

Amy froze. "Excuse me?"

"It's true," Sinead said sadly. "He also has a little sister who's… not what she looks like."

"How do you have proof?" Amy snapped. "Because I know you guys don't like him!"

"I'll send you the link now," Sinead said. An alert came on Amy's side and she clicked on the video. After watching it, she frowned.

"Where'd you find this?" she asked. "Did you do a background check on him?"

"No," Hamilton said. "We did one on his sister."

"Please," Jonah said sarcastically. "You of all people should know that we do a background check on everyone who walks through that door."

"Cheyenne?" Amy asked, ignoring Jonah.

"No, his other one: Emily," Ian said.

"Who?"

Ian sighed. "Sorry Amy."

"It's ok," Amy said. "I'll call you back."

"Ok!" Sinead said.

Amy hung up.

"Um, you guys? What is she going to do?" Hamilton asked.

"What do you think?" Jonah said.

"Order pizza?"

Jonah face-palmed. "How did you get an acceptance to Notre Dame?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**There's something special about this chapter and my PJO Obsessed Fans like myself will find it. :)**

After a few minutes of waiting, Dan sent them a group message: _I don't know what you did to her, but you better fix it, Kabra._

"What?" Ian said, shocked since he hadn't done anything. "This is discrimination against the British!" He sent back, _what are you talking about? Bloody hell, I didn't even do anything!_

Dan was quick to snap back. _Well you better find out who did and fix it! She won't talk to anyone, even me!_

Ian's mouth twitched. He snapped back_, ask Sinead; I didn't say anything except I'm sorry, which WASN'T forced this time! _

Dan didn't reply back and Ian was aggravated with Dan.

"I didn't even do anything this time," he said, his head in his hand while his other arm was fiddling with his phone. "And even if I wanted to, I wouldn't make Amy not talk." Everyone shot him a look. "Again," he added.

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "You have worse girl problems than me," he muttered.

"I know!" Ian exclaimed. "Before the Clue Hunt, I had girls crawling all over me! After the Clue Hunt, only a few of the ugly girls liked me and just as a friend! What's wrong with me?"

"It's the vibe, man," Jonah said. "Trust me. You like Amy, right?"

Ian was reluctant, but then finally nodded.

"See? You like a girl and it shows in your performance. Like me; I liked a girl and my sales dropped. The day I got over her because she ditched me for some idiot, my sales came back up!"

"Who are you talking about?" Sinead asked.

Everyone turned and stared at him when his face turned bright red and his eyes started darting around. "FINE!" he said. "JUST STOP STARING AT ME!" He sighed. "It was you, Sinead; but then you met Will Solace that you never see in the summer and I was crushed. But I'm over you now, so don't even feel sorry."

Sinead's jaw dropped.

"Yes, "Don't break it" was for you," Jonah muttered.

Hamilton's, Ian's, and Sinead's jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE STARING AGAIN!" he yelled.

"That was awkward," Hamilton said as he and Ian snickered.

Jonah looked happy. Then, he smirked mischievously. "Just kidding! You thought I couldn't lie, didn't you?" he asked them. "Actually, that one was because I needed a break-up song and I based it on you because you're crazy and you scare me a little bit." He smirked.

Sinead face turned a bright shade of red. "That was mean!"

"BUT AWESOME!" Hamilton exclaimed. He and Jonah fist-pounded.

Sinead had an evil grin on her face as she dashed upstairs towards Jonah's room. Jonah got nervous when Sinead came out with his laptop.

"You wouldn't," he hissed.

"Oh, but I would," she laughed.

Jonah ran up the stairs just as she ran in the Command Center and locked the door, laughing. Jonah pulled on the door knob and pushed, but it wouldn't budge.

"Say good-bye to that Macbook," Hamilton said. "She's going to dissect that thing like a frog."

Jonah cussed and kicked the door. He walked downstairs and him and Ian asked Hamilton what he meant about girl problems.

"Nothing," Hamilton said. "I'm hungry. You think Amy's ordered that pizza yet?"

Just as he said that, Sinead cracked the door open and held out Jonah's Macbook. It looked like she got a hammer, three chipmunks, a beaver, an 18-wheeler, and a train to help her. Jonah was so mad he screamed like a baby.

"Ah!" he said, slowly walking up the stairs. The screen came on. He smiled – then, she dropped it, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Who's Drew?"

"My girlfriend!"

"Well, she called on Skype and I answered it," Sinead said evilly. "She was pretty mad; you might want to call her. But then some girl walked in and she got nervous and ended the call. What's up with her room? She had like 12 bunk beds and Barbie pink walls."

"Oh… my… gosh… I'm… going… to… KILL YOU!" he screamed through gritted teeth.

"Calm, down, Man!" Hamilton said. "It's just a girl."

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!"

Jonah sent him a picture of Drew. When Hamilton and Ian saw it, the both said, "How did you end up with her?"

Jonah stormed into his room and when Sinead heard the door slam, she stuck her head out. She tip toed out of there and the three of them heard Jonah and Drew talking.

"Look, Drew," he said. "I didn't know she had my laptop! That's my cousin, Sinead! I swear to your MOM!"

Sinead gave Ian and Hamilton (who had made their way up the stairs) a confused look.

"Look, I'll even let her talk to you," Jonah said. Ian and Hamilton scrambled in the closet while Sinead crawled back into the Command Center. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

She stuck her head out. "Yes?"

"Will you tell her you're my cousin?" Jonah asked, still annoyed with Sinead.

"Sure," Sinead said. Jonah handed her the phone. "Hey, I'm sorry about that but ever since a few years ago, me and Jonah have always played tricks on each other. And I'll let you in on a little secret: if you ever need blackmail, call us; we've got so much starting from when he had to come here for a while to help us find our family. His little cousins missing. He talks in his sleep."

Drew laughed. "I'll remember that – wait did you say his cousin was missing?"

"Yea, he's just eleven."

"Aw," Drew said. "Well, I believe you; Jonah's just funny when he gets worked up. Can I talk to him now?"

She handed Jonah the phone and soon Jonah was back in his room talking to Drew. Sinead tapped on the closet door to let Hamilton and Ian know the coast was clear. Ian sprinted out of the tiny closet and so did Hamilton.

"Don't you _ever_ make me do that _again_!" Ian hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Note: I have no earthly idea what the Louvre in Paris looks like. This is just an imaginary guess.**_

"This is not what I had planned."

Evan walked in the Louvre with his brother and sisters. The crowd was going crazy awing over every picture they saw.

"We must be surrounded by Janus's," Emily said as they made their way through the crowd towards the _Mona Lisa._ "I mean, seriously, who cares about what some guy with one ear painted!"

"I just hope there are no bats," Casper muttered. "I _hate _bats."

"We know," the other three siblings said, stopping in their tracks.

"What time does it close?" Evan asked.

Cheyenne looked at her watch. "Thirty minutes."

"So what now?"

Emily smiled. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>After the janitor had made his nightly round, the four siblings came out of the bathroom, dressed in all black heist clothes. Casper stopped by the mirror and fixed his hair. Cheyenne reached in there and yanked him out.<p>

"You done yet, pretty boy?" Emily hissed. Casper glared. "Ok, the room where the _Mona Lisa_ is at is locked and barred, lazar beams – the whole nine yards. So I was thinking maybe I could get on the roof from the back stairs, then repel down to the third floor where the _Mona Lisa_ is and turn off the alarm. You guys can do whatever like rob the save in the manager's room. Evan, go text your girlfriends family an excuse why you aren't there."

Emily put the back pack over her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Why do you get all of the fun?" Casper whined.

"Because I came up with the plan, genius! Oh, and while you guys are in there, ruin the _Mona Lisa_ documents. Can't have any evidence left behind, you know."

The twins took off while Evan was still texting. Emily knocked the phone out of his hand and ran up the stairs. Once she got to the top of the stairs where the roof was, she froze – the door was held open by a notebook. She held the door open and opened the notebook.

She scanned the pages and found Ian + Amy = Love, except it was in guy writing. Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill? You know, they _would _make a good couple. She kept flipping till she found a phone number with the name DAN above it. She pulled out her phone and put the number in her contacts.

Emily set the notebook back down where the door just happened to miss it as she stepped outside and the door closed.

"Oops," she said with a smirk. She set her bag down and pulled her knife out from her left boot. She heard someone trying to put on a harness like they were going to repel down. She pressed her back against the wall of the stairway building as the stupid Cahill boy made his way towards the other side of the roof.

Her knife was so sharp it shone in the darkness. Emily waited till Dan passed then smiled He walked a few steps, going over a plan, when she grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back, pinning him against the wall. His face went pale. She pinned his arm above his head and held the knife to his throat. He went cross eyed trying to see it.

Emily smiled. "Dan, aren't you and your sister supposed to be looking for some diamond?" she asked.

"There's supposed to be a clue here," he said. His other arm that she hadn't grabbed balled up into a fist. She kneed him in the stomach. He went down and gasped for breath.

The wind picked up and Emily felt a rains drop hit her cheek. "Now, wouldn't it be sad if the Parisians came up here in a few… I don't know, _months _and found a dead thirteen year old up here with a harness on like he was going to rob the place. It would be worse when they found out that he was actually rich. It would be horrible for _Amy_ now wouldn't it? Especially when she just found out that her boyfriend is a Vesper!"

Dan's eyes flashed with anger. "You wouldn't," he growled, standing up.

Emily gripped her knife. "Are you _sure _about that, Dan? I can even make it where they won't even find your body. But, I would love to crush your sister, so I'll let them find you. How should the autopsy report say you died…? Hypothermia? no, a classic… How about a fall from the top of the Louvre onto the pavement! Sounds like fun!"

"Evil," Dan growled. "You were with the people who killed Mr. McIntyre!"

"Actually, I wasn't present in the room, but I was downstairs handling… other matters. Now if you will excuse me," she said, hooking her harness up, "I have to go steal the _Mona Lisa_."

Dan backed her up to the edge. He looked angrier than Emily ever heard he was.

"You're Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming's sister, aren't you?" he asked.

"You forgot Evan Tolliver, too."

She fell backwards off of the building. Her harness caught her, and she repelled down. Dan jumped down after her. She raised her knife towards him, but looked down. She laid her foot on the windowsill, held on with one hand, and cut her ropes. She felt slack and Emily thought she was going to fall, but a gust of wind kept her balanced. She opened the window and slipped in just as Dan got to that floor.

Emily closed the window behind her, waved at Dan with a sarcastic look, and jumped down to the ground. She looked at the lazar beams and started doing flips and rolling around them towards the alarm system. Once she got there, she took the white cover off of the system, plugged her phone into it, and watched to code flash on the screen and the alarm screen say UNARMED.

The lazar beams went away and the bars over the doors went away. She unplugged her phone and put the case on this table while Evan, Casper, and Cheyenne walked in. The room was huge for sure, but Emily still didn't know where that Cahill brat went.

"Who were you waving at?" Casper asked.

"Dan Cahill," she said. "But he's not going anywhere. He's completely alone, I don't think he knows how to get himself up completely, and his rope is too short to go all the way down unto the grass. Plus, it's about to rain."

"We should kidnap him," Casper said. "Get Amy _all _worked up!"

Casper walked towards the window and opened it up to find Dan trying to climb up the wall without succeeding. Casper leaned over, grabbed Dan, and yanked him in. Emily cut the ropes and the two fought on the floor. Casper pinned down Dan, who was screaming and making all kind of racket, while Emily put her gloved hand over his mouth to shut him up and Cheyenne stuck a syringe in his neck and shot some kind of sleeping medicine in him. Dan's eyes fluttered and he fought the medication, but in thirty seconds, he was out.

Casper got off of Dan, Emily moved her hand, and Cheyenne pulled the syringe out. Emily dragged him under the alarm system and propped him there. Evan shot the cameras in the room.

"We got to hurry!" Cheyenne said. "The security guards will be here soon."

"Then I'll shoot them!" Evan said. "Let's just get this over with!"

Casper unscrewed the glass and he and Cheyenne set it next to the case that was from the floor to the ceiling. Emily got the _Mona Lisa_ down and set it on the table while Casper and Cheyenne put the glass back.

"Come on," Evan said. "We should've been out five minutes ago!"

"You didn't help any!" Casper growled. "Come hold this glass! It's heavy!"

Evan helped hold the glass while Emily was getting ready to hook her phone up. Casper ran over and threw Dan over his shoulder while Cheyenne got the _Mona Lisa_. They rushed out as Emily hooked her phone back in, turned the alarm back on, yanked her phone out, shoved the case back on, and slid under the door as the bars slowly came down.

Casper handed some of Dan to Evan to help carry. They unlocked the door, sprinted to the SUV as Emily locked it back, drove back, picked up Emily, and took off.

Dan was in the back of the SUV strapped to a tiny surf board. The _Mona Lisa _was in between Evan and Emily in the back seat, and every one of them was happy.

Well, almost everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

***Sorry for not updating! I've been… distracted on other things! Hope I still remember at least half of my ideas I had! And y'all thought I had forgotten about this story, didn't ya? ;D**

As Amy waited from her hotel room, each second that passed only made her heart race more. Where was he? Dan was supposed to be back hours ago! She checked the clock again – 3:12 AM. This Vesper business is knocking her off of her usual sleeping schedule. She paced the hotel room, ringing her hands and chewing her lip.

This morning, she found out her boyfriend for six months was a Vesper; worse, he was the Wyoming's brother. But that still didn't explain his last name. Why was his last name 'Tolliver' instead of Wyoming? Why was he a ginger if the Wyoming's were blondes? Could he be adopted and then there wasn't any relation?

But somehow, Amy knew in the back of her mind that he wasn't adopted, and that Evan really was a ruthless killer.

There was a knock at the door. Was that Dan? Amy ran towards the door and opened it to find it was room service, delivering her BLT with mayo and potato chips. She paid them and tipped the bell hop, setting the meal on her dresser.

She picked at it. She really wasn't hungry; she was worried. Plus, it would throw her off of her routine if she ate this late.

She checked the clock: 3:15. Amy reached over and grabbed her cell phone. Now, it was time to call Ian – and hopefully, it would be him and not anyone else.

It rang about four times before Ian answered, even though he sounded like he just woke up.

"Hullo?" he asked groggily.

"Ian, I need you to do me a favor," Amy said quickly.

"Love, you do realize it's 10:15 here, correct?" Ian asked, and it was obvious he was about to go to bed. "And I stayed up until 6:30 this morning doing something for Sinead, and I got woken up at 7:15?"

"Please?" Amy asked as he yawned. "It's Dan. He left to go steal the _Mona Lisa _at eleven, but he hasn't made it back yet, and it's 3:16."

"I'm very aware of what time it is," he grumbled and sighed. "Alright, let me get up."

"Were you asleep?" she asked.

"Almost," he said. "But anything for you, _Love." _

"Was that sarcasm, Ian?" Amy asked.

"No, of course not," he said as sarcastically as possible.

He yawned again and then she could hear his door opening. Was it bad that she imagined him walking down the hallway shirtless? She heard the Command Center door opening and Ian sitting down.

"What do you need me to do?" Ian asked, probably rubbing his eyes or rolling his eyes.

"He has a tracking device in his tooth," Amy said. "I need you to search for it."

Ian began typing, grumbling something in German. A few minutes later, Ian cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Love, but nothing's showing up for Dan world wide. Are you sure he didn't get it turned off after everything that has happened so the Vesper's can't hack into it and track it? I'm certain I remember you saying something about that…"

Amy face palmed. Of course! Dan had gotten it disabled until this Vesper mess was over! But, wait… Ian actually listened to her?

"That's right!" Amy said. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Do you need me to come out there with you?" Ian asked. "An extra pair of eyes could help."

"Sure," Amy said, smiling. "I'd like that."

"Well, then, I guess I'll be on the first flight over. Bye, Love."

Ian hung up. Amy realized she couldn't help find Dan if she was sleepy, so Amy locked the door and lay down. Amy just hoped that Dan was alright, and the Vesper's hadn't found him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, check for tracking devices," Casper said to Evan. "Those stupid Cahill's might have put one on him."<p>

Evan and Emily checked his clothes, but found nothing except a room key for the Hotel du Louvre and a pack of chewed up bubble gum. Evan had the pleasure of picking that up.

"Check his mouth," Cheyenne suggested. "Or his shoes."

Evan check the bottom of his filthy shoes and the opened his mouth. "Found one," Evan said. "It's on his tooth."

"We'll have to pull it," Casper said, cutting through three lanes of traffic to get off of an exit. "Glad I didn't miss this."

"Why?" Evan asked. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Please," Emily said. "Haven't you read up on your Vesper facts? Vesper Four has his lab here."

Evan gulped. No matter how much he hated the Cahill's, it was still kind of frightening that he was about to witness Amy's brother get turned into a science experiment. Oh, well...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

***Warning Number 2: I'm sorry – this had to be done. Not only for Dan's sake, but for the Vespers sanity– **

**Amy: Vespers don't have sanity.**

**BW4L12: I'm trying to be serious! Shut up! *clears throat* any of the weak stomachs or dentist fraidey cats, please, skip this chapter. And, again, I'm sorry that this type of torture had to happen to our little buddy, Daniel Arthur Cahill. Thank you. And just remember that I warned you.**

Dan was not in a good mood when he woke up. One, he was tied to a surf board, and a tiny one that made him look like a midget at that. Two, he had been kidnapped, of all people, by that stupid, no good, ginger that was his sisters ex-boyfriend!

But that girl was there – the one with the pretty blonde hair, and the dazzling blue eyes, and…

_Oh, my Percy! Dan! You're rambling about how your kidnapper is hot! _Dan told himself. _Shut it! She's the Evan Idiot's sister! _

She had the knife at his throat when he woke up, and he let out an undignified scream. The whole quad of Vespers laughed at him as they pulled into a driveway. Dan's whole body ached, but his mind was going ninety-to-nothing. Where were they taking him? What was Amy thinking? When did he get to kill Evan?

They car stopped and soon Casper and Evan were opening the back to carry him in. Casper cut his ropes that bound him to the surf board, grabbed his collar, and slammed him on the gravel ground. Dan winced and rolled on his back and tried to sit up when he saw he was staring down the barrel of a pistol.

"Now, Dan, you do this our way, or you die," Casper said, a little too cheerily. "Understood?"

Dan nodded and Evan pulled him up by his arm, dragging him towards this log cabin with the other three at in front, behind, or on the other side of him. The girl was behind him, but he could feel the coldness of that knife barely a centimeter away from his back. He never thought Evan would be a Vesper, until he saw the long knife with the jagged edges in his right hand. Casper, who was on his other side, had a gun pointed on his rib cage aiming at his heart. One false move, and its RIP Daniel Arthur Cahill, whose body was never recovered.

"I never expected Evan, of all people, to be a Vesper," Dan muttered, not even realizing he actually said that.

Evan grabbed his neck, slammed him against the log cabin, held him up by his throat, and had the knife pointed at his heart in a matter of a second. "What did you say?" he growled, putting more pressure on Dan's neck than Dan thought Evan had in him.

Dan couldn't breath. He choked, sputtered, and coughed, his face turning blue and feeling faint, until the girl pulled Evan arm away from his throat and he crumpled to the ground, coughing and gasping while rubbing his throat.

"We can't get anything out of him if you kill him, genius," the girl spat. "And that thing in his mouth will still be on."

If Dan was a dog, his ears would've perked up. The tracking device – they had searched him for tracking devices and stuff. They thought… it was still on. And Vespers _loved _to inflict pain. So the only way to get it off of his tooth was to…

"Wait," Dan choked. Evan kicked him in the ribs as hard as he could, causing Dan to slam into the wall, groaning in pain.

"Get up," Evan growled, snatching him up by his collar.

"He's back!" Casper said, giving Evan a high-five.

Evan dragged Dan inside, where a white headed man in a lab coat and bunny slippers was fiddling with something with his back turned to them, humming the _Psych _theme song. Cheyenne cleared her throat and the man jumped backwards, yelling "SHAZAM!" while he pointed a lazar pointer at them.

"Oh," he said, turning off the lazar pointer, "hello, Miss Wyoming. Hello, whoever the rest of you are. Need any new guns or any tracking devices, bugs…?"

"No," Cheyenne said.

"Then what do you want?" he snapped, a little annoyed that they weren't going to buy anything from him.

"You know that special tool you've been wanting, but Vesper One refuses to spend that much money on that?" Cheyenne bribed.

"Yes," Vesper Four said, suddenly a little more interested. "Why do you ask?"

"We have that in the back of our SUV," Casper said. "It's all yours for a little favor."

Four against one, the odds weren't looking to well for the scientist. He seemed to notice that too, but the youngest (Evan and the girl) seemed to worry him the most. The girl smiled at him, slowly making her way over to some of his machines.

"These are pretty nice, although, I've seen better," she noted, slowly, but surely, making her way towards the scientist. "You will, do us this favor, right?"

Dan had a feeling if the scientist didn't cooperate, this wasn't going to end on good terms. The scientist must've known that, too, buy the way he suddenly started wringing his hands and the sweat building on his brow.

"Ok," the scientist said, blocking out all nervousness in his mind. "I'll do it – what is it?"

Evan threw Dan to the floor again, just for amusement. "We need you to pull a tooth," Evan said. "It has a tracking device in it, and, well, we want to make sure that it's off. I really don't trust men in bunny slippers."

Dan gulped and sat up, but Evan kicked him down again and the girl stepped on his hand, causing him to yelp in pain. If she wouldn't have been in combat boots, he could've pulled her foot out from underneath her and possibly, with a sliver of hope, could've made it out alive, even though he had the feeling that she would've loved to kill him at any given moment.

Vesper Four nodded and the girl put one last stomp of pressure before moving her foot so Casper could get him.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Dan thought.

* * *

><p>They strapped him to a chair that looked like it used to be the electrical chair from a prison. Dan noticed it wasn't plugged in, but he still didn't want to go. They hooked the bars around his wrists, ankles, and chest and the scientist rolled in this tray with sharp objects.<p>

"Seriously?" Dan panicked. "Evan, buddy, come on!"

Evan pulled the bars tighter around his chest. "I'm not you're buddy!"

Vesper Four picked up a thing that was scary looking, but Dan didn't know at the time it was a tooth key. It had a corkscrew like handle with a curved hook that scared Dan. He told Dan to open up, but with the barrel of Casper's loaded gun in front of him, Dan obeyed. The Vesper put the tooth key on the tooth with the tracking device and wiggled, causing the tooth to move very painfully. Dan gripped the armrest.

Soon, the tooth was very wiggly, and Dan has tasted a lot of blood. Then, he pulled and Dan yelped. There had been no novacane shots, no numbing gel, and no "Don't look at it, Sweetie". Dan felt like they ripped his gum out.

The girl stepped up, and then did the thing Dan didn't expect her to do – she slapped him across the face on the side the tooth was on. Dan screamed and pulled at the bars so he could hold his face.

She turned around and nodded. "It's out."

Dan felt like the left side of his face was a balloon that had needles sticking all in it, but it wasn't popping. The girl began unlatching the bars, pulling them tighter and then letting him go. Once she undid his ankles, she shoved him to the floor face first, and his cheek hit, causing him to scream in pain again.

Evan smirked. "Well, thank you, Doctor, but we'll be going now."

"Wait," the scientist said. "What about my tool?"

"We'll have it delivered," Cheyenne said.

"You said you had it in your car," the scientist growled.

"We lied," the girl said. "It's at our home where we're taking Dan, here. We'll ship it. Thank you, though."

"But–"

"She said we'd ship it," Casper growled. He was much more intimidating than Evan, but Evan seemed quicker than Casper. "Did you not hear her, old man?"

Vesper Four pursed his lips, and then nodded. "Fine, but I'll hold you to your word, Miss Wyoming. You're already on thin ice with Vesper 1."

Cheyenne smirked and took a step towards him. "Actually, I think _you _are. You stopped being Vesper Four, so you put pressure on him, to get a new one ASAP."

Dan gulped. This wasn't going to end well for the Scientist.

"What are you talking about?" the old man asked, reaching towards his pocket.

Cheyenne made one swift movement, and the Vespers with the lab coats eyes got huge. He dropped to his knees and Cheyenne moved to reveal a knife sticking out of his heart. She pulled it out and looked at Dan.

"That's what will happen to you if you don't cooperate," she said, looking Dan in the eyes. "Understood?"

Dan nodded, scared.

"Casper, Evan, go dump his body somewhere; Emily, take Dan to the car," she ordered. "I have business to take care of."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hold on," Ian said to the museum curator, Mr. Patton. "You mean to tell me that your security is so _weak _that you did not detect a thirteen year old teenager climbing on the roof and scaling down the side of the building, yet France – and the whole world of art lovers, at that – has allowed the _Mona Lisa _to be kept here?"

They were in his office, where his security guards were outside the doors, as requested by Ian, and Mr. Patton making pit-stains in his shirt and stuttered worse than Amy ever has… over a sixteen year old. But it wasn't because he was persistent or that he had threatened to press charges against the Louvre for allowing Dan to go missing on their grounds, but because of the fact of his last name that Ian hated: _Kabra. _

Amy sat next to Ian in the office, twirling her hair around her finger and being silent. She didn't understand how Ian could do this – march in, demand answers, cause grown men to stutter and ruin freshly dry cleaned shirts – all while his little sister was missing. He just seemed so… devious that he could be so calm all while his sister, Natalie, was one of the seven being held hostage.

She was in a floral sundress with spaghetti straps and some flats that seemed appropriate for this occasion. Ian was wearing his usual clothes that Amy couldn't tell had had the tags taken off of them or not with dress pants and loafers. Her hair was pinned back with a bobby pin, but with her twirling her hair, she had done had to fix the bobby pin about five different times.

Mr. Patton looked like a man that wouldn't scare easy – wrong. He was built like a soldier, with muscular arms, tall, well built, and tight sleeves. He could've easily been the security guard and the security guard could've been the curator. Apparently, Ian had found out that Mr. Patton was somehow related to General George S. Patton, which explained his last name. The only bad thing about the whole situation was that General Patton was a known Vesper after Grace Cahill had found out on one of her quests.

"W-w-w-well, um, we're…" Mr. Patton attempted to explain, but the way he kept talking with his sweaty hands and began wringing them, he wanted to leave – now. "You're not going to press charges, are you?" He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

His voice was deep and hefty, but Ian was calm and getting slightly annoyed, because that's all Mr. Patton had been asking for the past half-hour.

Ian stood. "Come, let's go look at the _Mona Lisa."_

Amy rose silently, staring off into space as Mr. Patton followed nervously. Ian let Amy slip her hand in his so she didn't run into a wall again like earlier when they were walking in and the three walked out of the door and out into the cold hallway towards the room where the _Mona Lisa _was.

It was closed off for tourists and two police men were guarding the ropes. Ian, Amy, and Mr. Patton walked straight past them towards the painting.

Glass covered the floor by the window, the alarm cover was barely hanging on, ropes that Dan had borrowed from Hamilton (even though the harness had to be adjusted dramatically) were cut and hanging out side on the wall, the glass covering the _Mona Lisa _had fingerprints all over it, and detectives with cameras and magnifying glass, walkie-talkies and gloves were all in the room. Amy let out a slight gasp, and then held her breath to keep from crying. Ian squeezed her hand, but she couldn't look at him from the tears building in her eyes.

Ian looked at Mr. Patton. "Can you ask all of the police to leave, please?"

Mr. Patton cleared his throat and asked them to leave momentarily, and once they left, they closed the door behind them. The only noise was their footsteps on the slippery floor and the sound of Amy's heartbeat which was so loud in her ears she could've sworn it was echoing through out the whole room.

Ian walked towards the window, letting go of Amy's hand for a moment, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye glitter from the bright noon sun. He stopped and looked to see nothing – expect a broken used syringe.

He looked at Amy who was about to break down, but she was holding it together pretty well for someone who has only been apart from her brother once before during the Clue Hunt when he went and hung out with Jonah Wizard and his parents, Broderick and Cora.

Speaking of the international pop star…

Jonah Wizard, teen sensation who faked having "swag" (which Ian found absurd, because class is what women like) and walked around with his famous blinding white grin, walked in. Except now, he was in a jacket, a pair of regular _normal guy type _jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of shoes with his sunglasses on his head. He wasn't smiling – he looked worried – and his Gatorade loving best friend, Hamilton Holt, followed behind him in basketball shorts and an Under Armor shirt with basketball shoes.

"Hey!" Jonah said. "How dare you not call us!"

Then, a tear ran down Amy's cheek, but she wiped it away immediately and turned to them, looking perfectly fine with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. All of this – the Vespers – was because Amy had told Mr. McIntyre (RIP William McIntyre) that they accepted the Clue Hunt. It was all on her shoulders.

It was all her fault.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Mr. Patton looked around, not sure if he should kick the two out (which he might get fired for kicking out Jonah Wizard) or stand here like an idiot.

Ian looked at him. "Get out."

Mr. Patton was speechless. He was _not _going to let some pesky little sixteen year old _brat _tell him to get out of his own museum.

"You heard him," the buff boy said. "Scram!"

He really didn't want to get pummeled by one, either, so he left well enough alone and walked out.

Jonah looked at the Mona Lisa and about had a stroke – it was… a reproduction!

"WHY!" he yelled, falling to his knees. "WHY DID THEY TAKE DAN AND THE _MONA LISA?_"

Hamilton busted out laughing, pointing and grinning like an idiot.

"That's why I didn't call them," Amy whispered to Ian.

He hugged her, when two five year olds yelled: "COOTIES!"

Ian rolled his eyes as Amy leaned against him, hugging him back. He wasn't rolling his eyes at Amy – that would be the Alien Imposter. It was at those two muggles that had just walked in.

So, Ian likes Harry Potter – so? At least he's not like Sinead who reads books about these cousins going on a scavenger hunt for these "Ingredients" for some kind of mixture and the rich boy's in love with the poor girl, and they end up giving everything to the poor cousins.

What kind of family would send _kids _to do work like that?!

Jonah reached up to grab the reproduction when a hand caught his arm. Jonah turned his head to see Hamilton.

"What are you… oh…"

Hamilton pointed out the wires that were running from behind it. One false move, and KABOOM! The pop star turns into dust bunnies.

"Those slimy Lucians!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm about tired of that!" Ian said.

Amy giggled quietly at them while Hamilton was searching for his phone. It buzzed again in his other hand and he face-palmed, opening his phone.

1 NEW MESSAGE

FROM: SINEAD

He opened up his phone and his face went pale.

_Get out of there now! Patton's a V._

Hamilton looked up. "We have to go – _now."_

* * *

><p>Logan Patton frowned once the Cahill's left and he dropped the act. Of course he knew all along they were those Cahill's! What kind of Vesper would he be if he didn't know that?<p>

The whole Louvre was made up of Vespers. The whole city of Paris was made of Lucians and Vespers, and most of them were both.

Like that Ian Kabra. He doesn't know it yet, but he's going to have to choose sides – the side with that _girl _he likes that thinks that he's too spoiled and doesn't understand him, or the Vespers who will treat him right and give him what he wants.

Patton walked into his office, where he told the guard to let nobody in. Once the door was locked and dead bolted, he opened his desk drawer and took out his DiOssie phone, hit one, and hit call.

"Hello," he said. "She's in Paris, and the three boys are with her… No, the other girl's alone. Shall we pay her a visit?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***WARNING (again): SPOILER ALERTS FOR SHATTERPROOF! I WILL NOT BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR ANY OF Y'ALL'S SPOILED-NESS! ;D Have a blessed day!**

The prison bell rand out like a retired siren. Bae Oh's door opened as the police man pulled him out for lunch, shackling him to the other older man in front of him.

Bae was tired of this prison. Alistair Oh, his nephew, had been kidnapped by some organization called the Vespers, and Bae couldn't help but feel a little hurt that no one had ever told him this. Alistair still was his flesh and blood, and all.

He followed behind the others as the daily routine. Instead, the police officer yelled for them to stop, when he unshackled Bae from them and into another set of handcuffs. They led him into a little room where they left him. He was ninety-three years old, for Pete's sake! For one of the few times in Bae's life, he had no idea what was going on.

He glanced around the dimly lit room to see old fragments of his life. Files, notes, and even weapons that Bae used in murders were all lying around, except the weapons were behind bullet proof and shatter proof glass cases. He walked around, the handcuffs still cuffed on the front side of his body. Perhaps this was an intervention… Bae wasn't sure. Maybe they just wanted his finger prints on some of this stuff so they had things on him for other murders.

That's when a purple note caught his eye. He turned and stumbled backwards, his heart racing. He tried to calm himself so he didn't have a heart attack when a television flickered to life. He sat down on the chair and picked the note up carefully.

Bae sighed from the room. The note was always a dead weight to him – one he refused to share, even with his own nephew.

_Bae,_

_There's no easy way to say this to you: You have a son. His name is Nathaniel Scott, and he has your eyes. You probably do not want to hear from me, nor do you probably care about your son, but I wanted to let you know. _

_If you want to see him, the door is open. Don't wait too long. No child should grow up without a father, especially in this day and age. _

_3701 Maple Drive_

_Love, Always,_

_Linda Williams_

Bae pouted. That note always made him feel bad.

Linda – the girl of his dreams. The only girl he really ever loved. The one he planned to marry.

But, as usual, the Cahills ruined everything. The Ekaterina branch called, something about his brother Gordon getting too close with his family and not the Ekaterina's, so they asked Bae to kill him. Once Bae had eliminated his brother, he had blood on his hands. He couldn't go back to Linda and look her in those beautiful brown eyes and tell her that he had killed his brother.

So, he did the cowardly thing and left, without even a single good-bye or a kiss.

Bae could still picture Linda. She was part Korean and part American, making it hard on her parents and her. She had black hair, and brown eyes – the features of her mother, who was Korean – but she talked American. Her accent wasn't fully Korean, and people could easily tell. Her mother had taught her how to speak like a Korean, but, even though she was part Korean, doesn't mean she sounded like one. Her voice was different when she spoke Korean, but Bae fell in love with the different girl during college, and soon they were together.

That is, until Bae killed his brother.

_I would've made a great father, _Bae thought. _Maybe if I wasn't in here, I would be able to go and see if Linda or Nathaniel is still alive, and try to patch things up._

That's when he looked at the TV for the first time to read the headline:

Nathaniel Williams, 68, Body Found Floating in English Channel

Bae felt his heart sink. Nathaniel Williams… his son had kept his mothers maiden name… the age was perfect…

That was Bae's son.

In rapid French, the lady who had saw Nathaniel floating in the channel was talking into a microphone, saying, "Who could do something like this?"

Bae didn't know why he felt guilty. He had never even known his offspring. But, he had known his mother… and somewhere deep in his cold heart, he still loved Linda.

The cops opened the door and light flooded in. He blinked at them when they pulled him by his arms into the lunch room.

What Bae didn't know what that Nathaniel Williams, his only son, was the Vesper that Cheyenne killed.

* * *

><p>"If you want to be my lover, you have got to give!" Casper Wyoming sang. "Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is…!"<p>

Casper was driving a bright yellow jeep that he had "borrowed" from a parking place, passing drivers like a maniac, and slaughtering all of the Spice Girls songs on the CD he had bought at Wal-Mart.

"SOO – here's a story from A to Z! You want to get with me? Better listen carefully!"

Evan leaned up from the backseat and turned the radio off as Casper sang and danced to the Spice Girls – all while driving on the busy streets of Quebec.

"Hey!" Casper yelled. "I like that song!"

"You're gay," Evan said bluntly.

Casper turned his attention off the road and onto Evan. He spun around in the driver's seat and dove at Evan, putting him in a choke hold while Evan popped him in the mouth.

Cheyenne yelped and grabbed the wheel when Casper's foot hit the wheel and they went sailing into another lane.

The five screamed and Cheyenne shoved Casper out of the way and jumped in the driver's seat, hitting the gas, and getting in the lane like that was perfectly normal while Casper and Evan fought like toddlers.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Casper yelled.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Evan yelled back, shoving Casper into Emily's lap. She shoved him into Dan's lap, where Casper tumbled and began hitting Evan, who was fighting back and hitting him in the ribs.

"STOP!" Emily screamed right in Dan's ear. "SHUT UP!"

Dan rubbed his ear. She was _loud_. Casper looked up and so did Evan. Casper climbed into the front seat, his nose bloodied and his lip busted. Evan looked worse, but Dan didn't dare say anything. He hated being in the middle of the two E's, but he'd rather be here that in between the two C's. Plus, they gave him the bad seat.

The car next to them in the traffic jam was staring wide eyed. Casper looked at him and snarled his nose, showing him the knife.

"HEY BOSO!" Emily yelled. "WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

The driver in the convertible quickly looked away and sped off, gunning the gas.

Casper smiled and gave Emily a high five. "Works every time!" Then, he turned the Spice Girls back on.

Dan silently sighed. This was going to be a VERY, VERY long time.

* * *

><p>Sinead sighed. She was <em>bored. <em>

Evan finally left, which was delightful. The only reason she got some of Emily's hair was because Emily nudged her and told her to clip it in sign language, considering she too, was a Vesper.

_1.) Setup all of the Vesper cameras. _Check

_2.) Feed that stupid no-good cat. _Sadly, check.

_3.) Set up evidence to make Vesper 3 look like Ian._ Check.

What else was there for her to do? She had already sent all of the files to Vesper 1.

A giant knock came from the front door.

_UGH! _Sinead thought as she marched towards the door.

She opened the door and a gloved hand wrapped around her throat and slammed her against the wall. She gasped and clawed at his hand, but he just put more pressure and she held onto his wrist to keep her up, but he had already lifted her feet off of the floor.

"They're getting close," Logan Patton growled.

She choked and sputtered, trying to explain when he dropped her. She crumpled to the hardwood floor, coughing and sputtering.

"It's a little hard when you have another Vesper breathing down your neck and telling you what to do," she growled, gasping for breath.

Two more men dressed in black walked in, closing and locking the door.

Her eyes went wide as they slipped on their gloves. She'd heard stories like these from the assassins: three men in black come in while you're alone, take you to some place in the middle of the night so people _will _find your bloody dead body, and…

"P-p-please!" she pleaded, crawling away from them. "I can fix it! Just give me more time!"

Logan grabbed her by her shirt as the other men took that time to tie her up with a rope. She wiggled and fought, but they held her still and tied the roped so tight they cut into her skin.

"This is your third strike," he growled. "You're out, Vesper Three."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***Oh My Fizzle! Who else heard that the next book was going to be called Trust No One?! Personally, I think I should have copyrights, because I used it on here first before they ever announced it. So, La-Tee-Da, I WAS RIGHT! :D And, even better, there's 39 reviews. EEP! *does a psycho victory dance***

When Amy woke up, she found herself on the couch with a pillow underneath her head and a blanket on top of her. A cool night breeze swept over her. Paris's night sky was perfectly seen outside through the double doors that led out to the balcony patio… thing. (Jonah had requested it, and even if Amy was super smart, she had no idea the word for it. It's like Jonah to do something like this just to annoy her.)

Amy ran her fingers through her reddish-brown hair, tucking it behind her ears. She noticed she was still in her navy blue hoodie and red sweat pants.

_Color-coordination: off, _Amy thought.

The last thing she remembered after she got out of that _dress _was Ian talking to her, telling her to take a break and go to sleep.

"_Take a break," Ian had said. "You could use it. We all could."_

"_No," Amy had said. "I'll take a break once the hostages are out and Dan's back."_

"_Love, there's a reason there's three others." Ian dropped his voice into a mumble. "If Hamilton doesn't get something to do, I'm afraid he's going to start seeing how many marshmallows he can fit in his mouth."_

_Amy snickered, but didn't move from her seat. "I'll only be a little longer. Promise." _

_Ian sighed and began to walk away when Amy said, "And Ian?" He turned towards her. "Don't call me love."_

"_Whatever you say, Love." He then walked away with that annoying/handsome Lucian smirk he had. Gosh, he annoyed her. Yet, somewhere, she loved it._

In the end, Hamilton and Jonah did end up having a marshmallow war in the kitchen.

Amy sat up and stretched. It was 2:30 A.M., easy. Rising from the couch, she noticed the door to the balcony-patio was open. Slipping on her house shoe boots, she stepped onto the balcony-patio with the blanket draped on her shoulders and around her.

Out on the balcony-patio, a chair that you would find on the beach was there, except it was a lot nicer. It had arm rests, it was big enough for two people comfortably, with material on the back. It was a gray color and the material was tan (sort of) with a hint of yellow.

And that's exactly where Ian Kabra, the Lucian with the sarcastic, handsome, troublemaker smirk, had laid back, looking out into the city of love.

"Hey," Amy said quietly as she stepped into the cool night air.

Ian looked over at her and smiled. "Hello, Love."

Amy sat at the foot of the lounge chair, pulling the blanket around her tighter. Ian looked a little cold, because of the way he had his arms folded.

"Can…" he started, but he stopped himself.

Amy looked up at him. "Can you what?"

Ian paused. "Can we share the blanket? It's a little cold…"

She knew what was going on: he was pulling a guy thing. But, under Ian Kabra's charm, she couldn't resist – she slid next to him, close at that, and they put the blanket over themselves. Amy resisted the urge to giggle when he put his arm around her.

"Seriously?" she asked, biting her lip in a failing attempt to keep from smiling.

"I have to put my arm somewhere," he said in that sarcastic tone that made her want to melt. "Do you want me to move my arm?"

"No!" she said quickly, scooting next to him. "It's… fine."

Amy felt her cheeks turn hot. She was _so _embarrassing herself. That's when she realized her heart was going ninety-to-nothing and she was a little sleepy. She laid her head on Ian's shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" he asked, the troublemaker gleam in his eyes. Amy wondered whether Luke Cahill did this to his wife when they met.

Amy blushed. "Shut up."

There was a moment of silence as the two looked out into the city. The lights, the streets, the Eiffel Tower… Everything seemed so perfect for the occasion. Especially when Ian started getting all fact-y.

"There's the Hunter," Ian said, pointing into the sky. "And the Winged Horse."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, looking around confused. She didn't see a Pegasus in the sky anywhere or a hunter riding one either.

"Constellations," Ian said. "It's amazing, if you think about it: giant balls of gas so perfectly placed into the sky, yet they look like little light bulbs at random down here on Earth. Beautiful."

She hadn't ever thought about it like that. She started to see it like a Connect-The-Dots board, where she began to see pictures: a winged horse flying in the sky; a Hunter with a bow and arrow ready; a mother bear and a baby bear making their way back to each other; a swan and eagle soaring side by side.

It _was _beautiful.

"Wow," Amy said.

"I know," Ian said. "I usually go somewhere alone to look at the stars when I need to clear my head. But, I am glad you're here."

Amy smiled and snuggled closer to him, laying her arm across his abdomen and feeling her eyes droop. She blinked and forced herself to stay awake.

Ian yawned. He glanced down at his watch. "Good God, it's already 3:30!"

Amy's eyes closed as she smiled. "Wow." She shifted and yawned. Ian shifted also, moving down into the leaned back chair. Amy moved with him and pulled the blanket up. She was half asleep, but Ian thought she was even cuter asleep.

"Maybe we should…" she attempted, but soon she was asleep.

Best. Night. EVER!

* * *

><p>The next morning when Hamilton got back from his daily 10 mile jog (only because he got lost twice), he decided he would eat breakfast on the porch. He cooked himself a grilled cheese, cutting it into four squares with some Cheetos, and then walked outside on the terrace.<p>

_HA! _Hamilton thought. _Take that, Amy! I'm smarter!_

He glanced to his right and got choked on grilled cheese. He hacked and scrambled back inside, closing the door before he could wake the couple being all cuddly on the terrace.

Jonah walked out of his room, in his usual 'gangsta' clothes. He looked at Hamilton with a weird look.

"Hey, Hamburger," he said. "Why is your sandwich cut in fours?"

Hamilton pointed to the terrace. "I found Amy and Ian."

"Where?!" Jonah asked. "They are _so _grounded!"

Jonah stormed onto the terrace. "Now, you two! You can't just –" Jonah froze seeing they were asleep. Hamilton stepped out behind him, nodding. "They're asleep?" Jonah said.

Hamilton nodded. Simultaneously, the two six-year olds on the terrace named Jonah Wizard and Hamilton Holt (even though Hamilton argues he's 6 and ½) each pulled their cell phones out and began taking pictures of the romantic couple with the messy hair and the drool running down the side of Ian's cheek.

"Sinead is going to FREAK!" Jonah said.

The Vesper phone buzzed. Hamilton nodded that he would get it as Jonah went all photographer. Hamilton walked back in and picked up the phone. His throat went dry. His mouth tasted like metal. The color drained from his face.

_I don't think Sinead will be doing any "freaking" anytime soon. Actually, not ever again! Turn it on channel 6. Hurry! This good news story's about to end!_

_Vesper 1_

Hamilton fell on the couch and swiped up the remote up, turning it to channel 6. Hamilton remembered flipping channels and everything being French. Somehow, now this was English.

The title at the bottom of the screen read: _Sinead Starling, 19, Found Dead_

Hamilton felt like he was going to melt. Everything was spinning. He wished he hadn't left her there alone. He wanted to go see if this was a Vesper hoax, or if this was real. He found himself shaking.

Sinead… gone…

Then, everything went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sinead screamed. The whip cracked the air. It was old fashioned, but it hurt like hell. It ripped her skin and the tears burned her cut up face.

She wanted Hamilton to punch these guys out.

She wanted Ian with his dart gun or collection of poisons (that he would pay to use on Evan).

She wanted Amy to comfort her.

She even wanted Dan with his stupid jokes.

Sinead wanted anyone. She messed up by becoming a Vesper. She regretted it. She had framed Ian for this.

The guard picked her up and threw her at the wall. She let out a cry, but they laughed and slammed the door, making the room completely dark and cold.

She cried quietly. She was alone.

* * *

><p>The thump of Hamilton's faint body hitting the floor woke the two in the chair on the terrace. Amy jumped and squeezed Ian when she did, who jumped also but wouldn't admit it.<p>

Jonah ran inside, taking a break from the pictures.

"Ian!" he called. "Come help me..."

His voice trailed off. The news report played and Jonah felt as if his whole body was frozen in a block of ice. Amy and Ian ran in.

Everything happened so quickly: Amy screamed as soon as she saw it and fell into Ian's arms, crying. Hamilton was still out cold when Jonah grabbed the lamp and threw it at the flat screen, killing the unwilling participant in Vesper 1's Hunger Games. Ian held Amy, staring at Jonah. He had no idea how violent Jonah was against household appliances.

Hamilton's face made a pained expression. Jonah grabbed his wrist and pulled the giant's arm over his shoulder and somehow managed to get him onto the couch with a little (more like a lot) effort.

Jonah looked up at Ian, mouthing, "Thanks for the help."

Amy was bawling on Ian's chest. Ian had no idea what to do so he did what he thought was right: he held her tight.

What else could he do? For all they knew, her best friend had been murdered.

* * *

><p>Vesper 1 smiled from outside the Cahill's hotel room. They had taken the bait.<p>

They believed that the Starling was dead.

In all reality, that other girl was a back up. She thought she was training to be a Vesper. Actually, she was training to be Sinead's look alike. Besides, he couldn't kill the Starling yet - she owed him money. That girl was smart... but she played by her own rules.

Vespers weren't supposed to be like that.

He had to talk to her in person. Vesper 1 began to walk away from their room just as Jonah Wizard came out. he glanced both ways.

"Sir," he called. "Do you know where the ice machine is?"

"To the left," Vesper 1 said over his shoulder, hiding his smug smile.

"Thanks, bro," Jonah sad, walking towards the left.

"Don't call me bro," Vesper 1 said. Jonah paused, but kept going.

He smiled at the ice machine, which was towards the right.

Cahill's: so gullible.

* * *

><p>Emily was in charge of watching Dan, for the night. She had to sit there with him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Casper, Cheyenne, and Evan were making plans about when to give the <em>Mona Lisa <em>to V1. They always left her out with stuff like that.

Dan noticed how she stared at the door the other three Wyoming's were in.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Shut up, Idiot; I'm thinking," she growled.

Dan became quiet for a millisecond. "They left out, huh?"

Emily shot him a cross look. "I swear, one more word, and I kill you."

"Amy and them do it to me all the time," he kept going. "They say I'm too immature."

She looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yea. But, they don't usually make me guard someone and tie them up." He held up his roped wrists.

She laughed. "You're not a Vesper."

"You're not a Cahill," he came back.

She shook her head. "That's true," she said quietly.

The noise from inside grew louder as Evan and Casper argued. Emily pulled her knees up to her chest as her and Dan sat in the floor, backs propped against the wall. She had always been the unwanted one. Even her parents hadn't wanted her. At school, everyone hated her, even the teachers. Now, when she thought she was done with that, her brothers and sister turn around and do this.

"Don't feel bad," Dan said. "I know what it's like to be the youngest. Everyone doubts you, and they treat you different."

Emily nodded. "I'm fine," she whispered.

_No, _she thought. _I'm not. I'm tired of this. I just want to go home. _

Dan nudged her gently with his elbow and smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back. He had cute dimples.

_**A/N: BAhAHAHAHA! Y'ALL THOUGHT I WOULD KILL SINEAD! BAHAHAHA! (But she better stay away from my man, or I will kill her. Hamilton. Is. MINE! **_

_**But, a special shoutout to these people who mentioned Sinead: **_

_**CelestialBronzeLightning**_

_**DeaganHameadLove (HAMILTON IS MINE!)**_

_**The Gone Angel**_

_**beachbum999**_

_**SongWithoutWords**_

_**Nellieawesomegomez**_

_**THANKS! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

***A/N: I thought that picture would show up better for this story. But, I'll try to find another one, because that looks like a horribly draw red dot if you don't see the words.**

Amy was in a state of shock, worry, and depression. She stared blankly out at Paris, where her and the other Cahills had spent the New Years at on the Eiffel Tower last year. There were so many good memories of the Clue Hunt here. Now, they were all shattered and burned.

Ian, Jonah, and Hamilton were inside talking quietly. Every once in a while, one of them would walk out on the terrace to make sure she hadn't gone anywhere or that she was ok, but where would she go? Another corner?

_Or jump, _Ian thought Lucianly. Amy wouldn't do that because a friend died… would she?

Jonah was pacing in the kitchen, holding a cup of ice water. He was making Ian nervous. He didn't want him to chop up the microwave or break the oven like he did the TV. Now they had no way to analyze the footage.

Ian had already made some calls and had planned for Jonah and him to go see the body. Hamilton and Amy were going to go retrace the Wyoming's steps to an old house in Paris where an old mans body was found in the woods with the Vespers signature – a V cut in his chest.

Ian stood up. "I can't take this." He walked out on the terrace and looked at Amy. "Let's go for a walk."

Amy didn't break her look on the city, not looking at Ian, but she shook her head slowly and sadly. "No," she said quietly.

"Amy, you're not going to sit here and waste your life. I want revenge as much as you do. So I suggest we go," he said in his _I'm not taking no for an answer _voice.

Finally, Amy looked at him. "You called me Amy," she said close to a whisper.

He nodded. "Yes, I did. Let's go." He sat next to her. "I know you miss her, but we all do. The best thing we could do for her now is figure out what happened to her."

She nodded and Ian helped her up. Then, the two in the clothes they slept in on the terrace – a blue sweat shirt and red sweat pants for Amy and Ian's usual – walked out towards the park, holding hands.

* * *

><p>Casper didn't like the fact that Dan and Emily got along. Nor did he seem to like the fact that Emily had untied his gag around his mouth.<p>

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled at her.

Dan was listening in on the older brother and younger sister from a few doors down. Yes, Casper was that loud.

"It's not like he went anywhere!" Emily yelled back.

"That's not the point!" Evan yelled. "The point is that he's a Cahill!"

"So?!" Emily yelled back. "You spent two years with them! Should we gag you?!"

Cheyenne slapped her across her face, causing her to fall to the floor. "Shut up! At least he understands things!"

Emily looked up at them, her heart beating fast. They all hated her because she let someone talk. They screamed at her over the littlest mistake. They'd beaten her. No matter what she did, they'd always hate her. They'd always blame her… and they would take credit for the good things she did.

"Why don't you just kill me if you hate me so much?" she asked in a normal voice. "I'm just a dead weight to you three."

The Wyoming's froze. Their expressions changed to shocked instead of mad.

"We don't hate you," Cheyenne said.

"Then why do you hit me?" Emily asked standing up. "Actually, don't answer that. I'm sick of your lies. I threw myself at a taxi to make sure Jonah and Hamilton didn't see you, and this is how you repay me. Thanks."

Spinning around on her heels, she walked out of the room and a few doors down where Dan sat tied to a chair. He looked up only to see tears fall from her red cheek.

Emily knew then: Tonight, Dan was escaping.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

***A/N: Sucky chapter. I know. I'm half awake and I've been sick. I'm sleep deprived. Just... hang in with me. Merry Christmas!**

Later that day, Jonah and Ian left to go see Ian's body in Attleboro. Hamilton and Amy went to the old cabin, where cops were flooding. If Ian wouldn't have had connection in the Police Department, Amy and Hamilton would've been dragged off to jail.

The rookie cop led the two in the house. Machines were everywhere, guns, and then creepy stuff Amy had no idea what they did were lying around. But then, Amy saw something on the table: a jagged knife on the table with the enitials JW carved in the blade.

"Oh, that," the cop said. He nodded at the knife. "It doesn't belong to the old man. The blood is his, but the fingerprints were taken off of it earlier. We should have the results later today."

Amy bit her lip as Hamilton went on. Something about that knife was familiar...

She caught up with Hamilton and the cop where they were discussing about a boys jacket, laying over the chair. Without thinking, Amy grabbed it. It had to be Dan's. What's the coinsedence that the same jacket that Dan was wearing when he went missing turns up here?

Another cop came running up. "Hey, Joey; we found out the fingerprints of that knife: Jason Wyoming, also known as Evan Tolliver."

Amy froze. No, no, no, no...

"Thanks," Joey said. The cop left and Joey sighed. "I went to school with Jason..."

"You did?" Amy asked quickly.

"Yeah, always was in his brothers and sisters shadow. But his little sister had it bad. Nice girl, but she was always compared to Cheyenne." He paused. "I was Jason's friend. Played video games a lot."

Amy was silent for a moment. "Wait... how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Amy froze. She's been kissing a nineteen year old? Was that even legal? Hamilton cleared his throat.

"Can we see his body?" he asked. That was the best thing he had said all day.

They were led out towards the backyard and down in a ditch. A bloody body laid there, neck snapped and a V carved into his chest. Amy turned around and covered her eyes. Hamilton even whinced.

They put a sheet over the body, and Amy had to walk away. It was too nasty. Hamilton came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about Ev - Jason," he said. "But just think, Ian is probably going to kill him."

Amy smiled, a little laughter coming out. "Thanks, makes me feel great."

He rolled his eyes. "Jeez, sarcasm central."

Amy laughed. Hamilton was so stupid, in a Holt way...

* * *

><p>Jonah was in the bathroom gagging over Sinead's body. Ian wasn't even looking at Sinead, considering the doctor didn't have a sheet over her. Then again, his cousin was dead on the autopsy table.<p>

"Poor girl," the medical examiner said. "It was very sad."

"Can you at least cover her up?" Ian asked, who had found interest in the ceiling.

"Sorry," the doctor said, grabbing a sheet. "You grow to ignore it."

Awkward...

Jonah stumbled back in, looking green. He saw her face, gagged, and then ran out.

"Weak stomach," Ian muttered. He cleared his throat. "Did you find the cause of death?"

"Slit wrists," the doctor said. "She bled out."

Ian whinced. Amy wasn't going to like that there wasn't any clues...

* * *

><p>Sinead wasn't screaming anymore. She wasn't crying. She was mad.<p>

"You told me you wouldn't do this!" she yelled at the Skype video of Vesper 1. "You said you'd give me another chance!"

"I... lied," he said in his robotic voice.

"Let me go!"

"No."

She folded her arms. "Then why am I here?"

"Because you didn't obey me."

"So what now?"

Vesper 1 shrugged. Then he snapped and two men grabbed Sinead. She screamed, but it was over before it began.

The knife was sticking out of her heart.

* * *

><p>Emily stayed in that room Dan was in for the rest of the night. Finally, once she thought the coast was clear, she peeked her head out. Casper was asleep in the chair next to the door, where he'd been yelling at her to come out since their fight. Cheyenne and JasonEvan were in their rooms asleep.

She slipped Casper's knife out from the case on his hip and came back in the room. She cut Dan's ropes and then paused. Why was she doing this? Why was she showing him sympathy?

_Because he deserves it, _she reminded herself. _He didn't ask for this. _

Emily grabbed his hand and tiptoed out of the room past Casper and the other two. Once they were near the door, the only thing they could find was the motorcycle keys. Dan picked them up. He'd had experience during the Clue Hunt with motorcycles.

How hard could it be?

He got on the motorcycle and revved it. He looked at Emily, who was frowning. "Aren't you getting on?"

She hesitated. "I dunno..."

Casper heard the noise. "What the-"

Emily got on behind Dan and handed him the helmet. Putting it on quickly, Emily slipped her arms around his waist and he took off. The wind made her freezing, but Casper was screaming cuss words behind them.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Dan screamed over the wind.

Emily shrugged. She honestly had no idea.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

***I'M BACK! AND I'M AWAKE! Anyways, what do you think about the picture? Eh? I found it… online. :) Sorry about Ian's line down there, for y'all against cursing, but it seemed like something Ian would say. THE FEELS! THE AMIAN! THE SHIPPERS HEARTS BEING OVERWHELMED CAUSING AMIAN SHIPPERS TO CRY TEARS OF JOY, SCREAMING, "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MY WHOLE LIFE!"**

**Well, anyways, back to writing. Enjoy!**

Amy lay back on the soft, warm bed in Paris. Paris, the city of love; but what do you do when your love is a Vesper, a cruel hearted brother-kidnapping villain?

She scrolled through her pictures on her iPhone, tears streaming down the side of her face. How could this sweet, nice, nerdy ginger headed boy be a Vesper, a killer? It seemed impossible, from his adorable face and smile, and cuteness. Even taking goofy pictures in one of those picture booths at the fair, he acted… _normal. _

_Maybe I got my hopes up, _Amy thought. _After the Clue Hunt, who would date me – a scarred girl with so much money that no one could possibly love?_

Crawling under the covers, she hugged her phone to her chest and cried, feeling torn to shreds. How could she get her hopes up like that? She had to be strong for her family, not cry over some Vesper. Amy's lip quivered as she attempted to force herself to stop it. The tears continued to flood. She'd become an old cat lady with no love – she'd become Aunt Beatrice.

There was a knock on the door – a small, quiet knock that could only belong to a Lucian.

"Go away, Ian," she croaked, shaking.

"Amy, open up," he said sleepily and quietly.

Amy sniffled, trying to wipe the tears off her face with her trembling hands, opened the door. Ian stood there in the wrinkled designer clothes and nice shoes, hair looking like he just woke up from a nap on the couch. His watch was upside down and he had bags under his eyes. Amy looked up at those amber eyes, and wanted to break into another good cry.

"I was waiting up on you to make sure you were ok," Ian said. "I sort of fell asleep on the couch, and when I woke up, I heard you crying, and…" His voice trailed off.

Amy looked down and sniffled. _No, no, no… _She didn't want anyone to show her love, or tell her that they cared about her. She wanted to be left alone to sulk in her own sorrows. Amy wanted to be alone. The tears streamed again down her face and she wiped them away with the back of her long sleeve Aeropostale shirt.

"Ian, that's nice, but…" She took a deep breath. How could she put in a nice way she didn't want to see him?

"Amy," Ian said. "I'm not here to be a total jerk and flirt with you right after all of this. Yes, in Korea and afterwards, I fell head-over-heels in love with you. I still am, Amy. I knew you hated when I flirted with you in front of that jackass, and the only reason I did was to annoy him. I know you don't want anyone to talk to you right now, or show you love. I can see it in your eyes. But you're just so damn stubborn that no one can get through to you how beautiful and smart and adorable you are when you're flustered or looking for something for the Vespers. Real love is what you're showing now." His face fell in a sad way. "You deserve a great man, Amy; one who will take care of you, and never let you forget that he loves you. Dammit, Amy; I will admit, I've never seen a girl more beautiful than you, and I hate to see you this way. And I promise you this, if I have to, I will personally spy on your romantic dates and put an ear piece in your ear and tell if he's a lying douchebag or a nice guy. I would do that for you – and Natalie, of course, but I've got people who do that for me. I'd go to any lengths for you to make sure you're happy and safe. Please, Amy, please stop crying. I'm not sure how much more we three guys can take before one of us has a mental breakdown, finding this asshole and hurting him very severely with weapons and house hold appliances Jonah might have."

Amy stared up at him, listening to every word. His hand gestures wild as he spoke. Her heart was fluttering, in shock, panic, and happiness.

Ian looked at her. "You're beautiful, Amy. Some lying jackass shouldn't dictate your future."

Amy paused, staring up at him. "Ian…" she whispered, barely audible.

He looked at the floor and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I said too much. You don't even care. I guess I'll just –"

She hugged him, burying her face in his neck. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Shocked, Ian slowly wrapped his arms around her too. Amy smiled and closed her eyes. The smell of clove filled her nostrils. Ian kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"_You're _my man, Cobra," she said.

Ian blushed and held her, smiling.

His girl - Amy Cahill.

* * *

><p>Dan and Emily sat in the woods, the fire crackling in front of them. Emily and Dan were shivering from the sudden downpour on them on the way to… somewhere. Any shelter would've been fine – a ditch, a bus stop – anything. The café wouldn't let them stay the night, asleep under the awning, so they were forced to find somewhere else.<p>

The motorcycle was propped against a tree, and an owl hooted from the tree above.

Dan looked over at Emily. She was shivering and staring into the fire, in a daydream.

"Emily?" he said. She looked at him, blinking back into reality. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Just thinking…"

"About what?" He was bored. He shouldn't be expected to be silent.

"My brothers and sisters," she said. "They're going to write to Mom and Dad, and then they're going to come after us. I just don't you to get killed…"

"I'll be fine," Dan assured, even though he couldn't believe it himself. How could a girl who could handle a knife expertly at thirteen be scared of three siblings? Dan could handle a gun in MW3 expertly, but he wasn't scared that Amy was going to kill him and Emily. It was quite the opposite, really. He _knew _Amy would take care of him and Emily, even if she didn't like her that much. He _knew _Amy would help Emily, not try to slaughter her for showing kindness.

"You can't make promises like that, Dan," Emily said coldly. "It's the Vespers; they can turn your dreams into nightmares. You have no idea…"

Dan pulled her closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I can sure try, though," he whispered.

He didn't have any idea how much pain she was in. He didn't know her past, or that Evan was Jason, or anything like that. All he knew was that he had to get home, and that Emily had to stay alive.

She just had to.


	19. REALLY Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

***A/N: Guys, decided not to delete it. I was... well, delusional. You guys can thank The Gone Angel vs Slender Man and Mila-Is-A-Bookworm. They talked me into keep writing. Do you think Amy would like 1D? And thanks to everyone who cared! :)**

When Emily and Dan escaped, Jason/Evan laid on his bed, thinking. He didn't get up to stop them. He just paused.

_What am I doing? _he thought. _She's my little sister... My girlfriends brother... Why?_

He stared at the ceiling. This was all stupid. Maybe... Maybe his heart wasn't fully cold like a Vespers should be. Maybe...

Maybe he was growing soft.

He sat up and checked that the door was locked. It was. He got up and grabbed his bag and began packing.

This wasn't right.

_Family, Jason, _his mom had told him before she was caught. _They're going to get me and your father. It's too late for Casper and Cheyenne, and Emily's too young to understand. You have to keep this family together. It's the only thing worth something._

His mom was right. It was too late for Casper and Cheyenne. They were set on killing Em and Dan. But Jason... He couldn't shoot his little sister. Somedays he wanted to, no doubt. But he wasn't planning on _doing _it.

He shoved his gun in the bag and looked around. Nothing left. Casper and Cheyenne would notice.

But Jason was on his little sisters side.

Not the Vespers. The Cahills. He was on the Cahills side.

* * *

><p>"I can take him."<p>

"You're 5'2."

"And you're much bigger?"

"Emily, if you haven't noticed, the man's about 9'4."

"Ok, now you're just being sarcastic," Emily said, folding her arms. "His wallet's sticking out! I can grab it and run."

Dan Cahill and Emily Wyoming were standing outside a coffee shop surveying people as they passed. They were out of cash. Emily's gun had fell out of her waist band on the motorcycle ride and about killed the person in the car behind them, who was screaming in rapid French.

"We should just keep going," Dan said.

"Just head that way. Get a head start and I'll meet up with you."

Dan frowned and looked at her. "If I wanted to steal, I'd text Vesper 1."

"Well, go ahead. His number is-"

"I'm being sarcastic." Dan flipped up his hood and started walking, casting her one last glance before disappearing into the crowd.

Emily sighed and took a step forward. What excuse could she use? The time?

Nah, too... old.

She could run up and ask him what year it was. When he said 2013, she could evil laugh and sprint away.

Too... _Dan. _

_Ugh, I'm starting to think like him. _

Instead, she slipped someones phone off a table as the woman went inside to get her coffee, leaving it stupidly on the table. Emily put the phone to her ear and started talking. "Hey!... Yea, outside a coffee shop... Really?"

She walked and talked until she - _oh mon erreur! _- she ran into the man.

The man turned around. "Excuse you," he growls.

Emily slips the wallet out of his pocket weakly and takes a few steps back. "I'm so sorry," she said, 'hanging up' the phone. She also slipped that in her pocket.

"Well, because of you, I've spilt my hot coffee all over me!"

_Not a good sign. And I don't do pressure. _

Emily ran.

"HEY!" he bellowed. He sprinted after her. "THIEF! MY WALLET IS GONE!"

"And my phone!" a woman gasped.

People began running after her. Everyone was yelling. But Emily sprinted, gasping and dodging people. She cut a corner down through a park and saw Dan in a tree, gawking. He jumped down and ran with her. Emily was about out of breath. She was gasping, and everything seemed to slow.

"Come on!" Dan yelled. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her along.

A car came out from the bushes at about 90 miles an hour and Emily screamed, stumbling to a stop along with Dan. Jason - Evan - whoever - rolled down the window. "Get in."

"Why should we trust _you?_" Dan shot, gasping.

"Because if not, Em's gonna be arrested." He nodded to the crowd following them. "What's it gonna be?"

Dan looked at Jason and then at the crowd.

"Is... Cas... with..." Emily panted, hands on her knees.

"They don't know I left," Jason said. The door unlocked.

Dan and Emily climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>"I still don't trust you," Dan said, frowning.<p>

They were in a cheap motel room, with roaches all in the closet. The bed spread was dusty and Emily was having a sneezing fit.

"You couldn't have found somewhere cleaner?!" she asked. Then she sneezed over and over and over.

"I just needed a quick place to talk," Jason said. He looked at Dan. "Have you talked to Amy yet?"

Dan looked at the floor. "No," he grumbled. He hadn't even thought about it. All he was thinking about was the serum and Em-... surviving.

Jason handed him a phone. "Call her."

"How do I know this thing isn't bugged? That it's not going straight to Vesper 1?"

Jason frowned. "I swear."

"Vespers lie."

"Just call her, Dan," Emily said. "He wouldn't have come alone if he wasn't being truthful."

Dan looked up at her. Her nose was red and she looked ready to sneeze again, but she nodded her head yes.

Dan dialed Amy's number.

He waited, and someone finally answered. But it wasn't Amy.

"What the hell do you want, you no good piece of-"

"Ian?" Dan said, confused. "Why are you answering Amy's phone?"

"I think the question is - wait, this isn't Evan. Who is this?"

"Dan Cahill, Amy's little brother. Evan let me use his phone. Where's Amy?"

"She's in the shower... Why is Evan letting you use his phone? Is this a trick?"

"Ian, I'll explain everything when I can meet up-" Jason shook his head. Dan rolled his eyes. "with you guys."

Ian paused. "Where are you, Dan?"

"I'm in Paris still. They didn't have a chance to take me out of here. They took me to the vesper scientist and pulled my tooth with the GPS in it. They killed they guy, and they took me to a warehouse. But there was a fight because Emily had let me wander around my windowless ventless room. Cheyenne hit Emily and Emily broke me out and we got away. Then Ev- Jason found us and brought us here."

Ian seemed to be thinking. "Hm. Well. Let me talk to this 'Jason' fellow."

"It's Evan's real name."

"Give him the phone."

Dan handed Jason the phone. Jason put it to his ear. "Hello, Mr. Kabra."

That's when Ian's anger exploded. Jason yanked the phone away from his ear as Ian blew up, cuss words screaming in a way Dan had never heard before.

"IAN DAMMIT LISTEN!" Jason yelled.

"WHAT, YOU GINGER!"

"LISTEN! I'm not going to harm Dan. I'm on your side."

"I'VE HEARD THAT BEFORE!"

Jason cover the mouth piece. "I swear if he yelled one more time, I'm gonna kill him."

"I heard that!" Ian said.

Jason uncovered the mouth piece. "Meet us at the Eiffel Tower resesturant tomorrow at noon."

"We'll see you there."

Jason cut the connection.

"I'm not staying here over night, Jason!" Emily sneezed. Her nose was already stuffy.

"I know. We're gonna stay somewhere else. But this is the quickest place I could get to to talk to you guys." He looked at both of them. "There's a descent hotel down the street. We'll stay there." He smirked at Dan. "But you'll have to sleep on the floor."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Well," Jason stood up. "Let's get going."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The Eiffel Tower Restaurant, Le Jules Verne, was high, expensive, and fancy. Hamilton, who was as uncomfortable as a man at a Mary-Kay party, shifted in his expensive seat that seemed to creak underneath all of his bulk of handsome muscles. Ian looked like he'd been at these type of places a million times, so he was texting on his phone. Jonah was hiding underneath a hood, sunglasses, and a tacky _My Grandma Spoils Me _sweatshirt and a pair of Hamilton's baggy jeans, while Amy was pacing on the ground, watching for Dan.

"This is stupid!" Dan hissed at Jason across the table in the bookstore across the street. "You said we would meet her!"

"Yes, but I'm keeping her waiting!" Jason hissed back. "Five months playing Tonsil Tennis with her wasn't very fun! It was awkward, actually... I didn't even... ew..."

Emily elbowed him in the ribs and put on her hat. "I'm going in."

"What's your disguise? You're too young and short to be a waitress."

Emily pulled a cap on her blonde hair. "Who said anything about being a waitress?" Then she walked out.

Smirking, she slipped past Amy and barely made it into the elevator as it closed. Once she was up on the restaurant floor, she slipped by the hostess and looked around. There was three boys, sitting at a table with an empty seat. Emily dodged a waiter and slipped in the seat. All six eyes trained on her. She took off her hat and her blonde hair fell out.

"Sup?" Emily smirked.

* * *

><p>"She's been up there too long," Jason said, looking at his watch. His hand was on his gun.<p>

"They wouldn't hurt her," Dan assured. "Don't do anything stupid."

Jason shot him a cold look. "If you want to see Amy again, shut up."

The door to the bookstore jingled as two teenagers, it seemed, stepped in - a boy and a girl. The girl's blonde hair hung on her shoulders, elegantly. The boy's hair was short and spiked in the front. Both had tan skin and pale blue eyes, and evil smirks, and guns in holsters on their belts, and...

"Run," Jason told Dan. Jason was up, his gun in his hand as he sprinted to the back of the store, shoving French people out if the way.

"Get the Cahill!" Casper yelled to Cheyenne as he sprinted after Jason.

Cheyenne ran after Dan, who was going out the door. He ran towards Amy.

_I can't get her hurt... _he thought. But Amy had already spotted him, and was realizing what was going on. She met him in the middle and, holding hands, they sprinted.

"Up here!" Amy tugged him towards the Tower.

"All those people!" Dan said, trying to pull her in the other direction.

"She's after us, not them!" She yanked him towards the elevator where they punched the button. It slowly made its way down... "The stairs!" A bullet whizzed past Amy's head. French people screamed and ran in fright.

The two siblings ran up the stairs to the second floor. Pushing past the line of people, Amy and Dan ran to the table.

"Cheyenne..." Dan panted, but then he screamed as Emily was standing up and aiming a gun in his direction. "Emily!"

"Get down!" she yelled as she fired. Dan had jerked Amy to the floor as three bullets whizzed over them. Amy was hyperventilating, and Dan couldn't be much better. Emily cursed as they saw Cheyenne dodge the bullets. Amy looked around. "Where's..."

Cheyenne screamed as she was lifted off her feet. Ian had grabbed the gun from her and Hamilton was holding her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Cheyenne screamed.

Hamilton walked towards Amy and them as Cheyenne kicked and hit him effortlessly. She was screaming curses at him, and he just shrugged.

Emily stepped over Amy and Dan and walked over to Cheyenne, placing the gun to her head. Cheyenne laughed.

"Go ahead, shoot me. You don't have the guts."

Emily cocked the gun. "Try me."

Cheyenne smirked. "Oh? Is the little girl mad?" Emily's lip twitched with anger. "Is she going to shoot her big sister? What will Mama think, to know that her little girl killed her family?"

Emily's knuckles were white with her grip on the gun. People were frozen, and staring in horror.

"Ignore her, Em!" Dan said.

But Emily couldn't. She barely remembered her parents. _They _wouldn't care. But Jason...

Then a gunshot cracked through the air, and the screams were louder than ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**A/N: Sorry for being gone, guys! I've been… well, gone! Sorry!**

Blood.

It was splattered on the wall.

He fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

This was how he would die… He'd go to hell, for betrayal.

He heard screams, but he expected to hear laughter. He always imagined his death where everyone laughed at him. His life flashed before his eyes. Mom… Dad… Emily… and even worse, Amy…

Amy slid on her knees to him, trying to keep him from falling on his face. Her fingers pressed on his open chest wound, trying to stop the blood.

"Don't die on me…" she said, but the blood was pumping the blood was pumping through her fingers. His face was pale and sweaty, like Nellie had been when they shot her.

With all his will to stay on and strength, he reached up with a bloody hand and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Ames… Stay with Ian… He's a… a good guy…" His words were shaky, and the tears coming from her eyes were falling on his hand.

All around them, a fight broke out. Ian and Hamilton was fighting with Casper, the three putting up a very good fight, but Ian and Casper occasionally glanced in the mirror to check their hair when one had gotten out of their grasp for a second. Jonah had locked Cheyenne in a closet, and was trying to keep it closed. Dan was trying to get the gun out of Emily's shaking hands, so she didn't accidentally shoot Ian or Hamilton while aiming at Casper.

Jason gave Amy a weak smile. "Stay outta trouble Ames – at least, as much as you can with the Cahills…."

And with that, Jason Evan Wyoming gave his last breath, and collapsed into Amy's arms.

…..

Amy was shaking with grief. The paramedic's had come made it two minutes and twelve seconds after Evan/Jason had died in her arms. They had carried him out in a black body bag, and all Amy could do was watch.

Of course, she had loved him; she always had since he told her he liked her sweater.

Even though, Ian had a special place in her heart, Evan would also. He would _always _have a special place.

Ian and Hamilton were getting fixed up by the paramedic (Hamilton getting stitches on his leg after falling on a piece of glass) while Amy sat on the back of the one farthest away from them. Dan was talking to Emily on the other ambulance as they put a wet wash cloth on her head to help her calm down. Jonah, who was the only one uninjured, walked over to Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry. Evan was a cool dog… He did the right thing, yo."

"Jonah… Stop talking like that. You sound stupid."

Jonah chuckled. "A'ight. I will for you, Cuz."

Amy pulled the blanket around her tighter like a cocoon. She wanted to hide in her shell. It would be so much easier than to have to face her family and keep leading them. Amy wasn't sure that she could do it.

"Amy," Jonah said, "I know that you just lost Evan – that's a really bad blow – but, we gotta keep going. For Evan, for Lester, for Alistair, Sinead – all the fallen Cahills. I'm not going to let you sit around here and mope all your life. It's hard, I understand. But once this is over, we'll get the hostages back, and all of us will go on vacation together, so none of us is separated. You need a vacation."

Amy let a weak smile pass. "I do, don't I?"

"Really, I think I see a gray hair."

"What?" Amy asked, kind of alarmed.

"I'm kidding, Amy," Jonah chuckled. He looked over at Ian's ambulance and saw him get up. "I'll give you some privacy, ok?" He squeezed her shoulders and walked off towards Hamilton, who was watching the paramedic nervously as he stitched it up. Hamilton flinched, almost kicking the paramedic in the face, but the man had good reflexes.

"Geez, Tomas," the paramedic mumbled. "I know our branch has issues, but don't kick me!"

Ian walked over. His nose had been broken in the fight, and dried blood was on his face. He limped when his walked, and every breath seemed to hurt. Amy met him half way and put his arm over her shoulders, and helped him back over to her ambulance. She pulled the blanket back around her as rain droplets pitter-pattered on the concrete and cobble-stone road.

"You ok, love?" he asked. "Wait, that's a stupid question; um…"

"I'm ok… A little shaken up, but ok…"

He started to put his arm around her, but hesitated as if he changed his mind. "May I?"

Amy nodded, sniffling back the tears, as he placed his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Ian hugged her. "I'm sorry, love…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "What did I say about calling you that?"

Ian smiled. "What? It's my personal nickname for you. I kind of like it. Should I start calling you Duck then? That's also a pet name in Britain."

Amy laughed a little. "I like love better."

"That's what I thought."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, but it was a mutual silent understanding – she loved Ian, but she also loved Jason. Ian understood it. If Natalie died, he'd probably take it a lot worse.

But Natalie wasn't dead… She was still with the Vespers…

"When this is over, me and you need to go somewhere – just us," Ian Kabra whispered, his amber eyes gleaming.

"Why does everyone say I need a vacation?" Amy asked.

Ian kissed her forehead between her eyes. "Because you deserve one."

The paramedic came to the back. "Désolé les gars, mais nous devons y aller."

Both Ian and Amy stared blankly, since neither of them spoke French.

_This is why I need Nellie, _Amy thought.

The paramedic sighed. With a heavy French accent, he said, "We have to go, so you must get off."

Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra muttered apologies and they stood. Amy folded the blanket and gave it back to the guy. Then the guy closed the back, got in the passenger seat (on the left side), and they drove off, all three ambulances one behind the other.

All of the Cahills (and Emily) came together. They knew what was going to happen. But Hamilton smiled.

"Alright, team," he said, his tone like Eisenhower Holts. "I think everyone knows what we gotta do: we gotta save our family. And we don't need to do this for us – we do this for the dead: Hope, Arthur, Grace" – Amy and Dan shared weak smiles – "Lester, Jason/Evan, Mr. McIntyre, Erasmus, and even…." Hamilton took a deep breath. "Even that Ekat, Sinead."

He looked over at Amy. "You know where the hostages might be?"

Amy nodded. "We need to go somewhere and talk later. But right now, we all need sleep. So we should head out."

They nodded in agreement. Jonah looked over at Emily.

"You aren't going to turn on us, right?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I promise. Plus, the only way you can get in the mountain is with me."

Ian smirked. "Well, I guess we're going to go break some bloody Vespers?"

Hamilton grinned. "Why, yes, yes we are."

**A/N: AND THAT'S IT! I'm not doing the fight at the end. Too much trauma! You guys know how… emotional I was at that part. *tear* Not gonna…. C-c-cry… **

**Well, this is goodbye! GOOOOOOODBYYYYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
